Tour in Hoenn
by XwhirlwindX
Summary: Dawn's band, Fallen Without Surrender, Leaf's band, Dark Praise Escape, and Gary's band, Drowning Hate have all been joined up to go on tour around the Hoenn region. As they start to slowly fall in love, will it get in the way of their career? Will they even get to tell each other how they feel before it's too late? - Pearl/OldRival/Contest/Novelshipping rated T to be safe.
1. Is it really you?

**Sorry this took so long. This took me forever to write cause I'm a **_**really**_** lazy person who can't be bothered to do anything!**

**Jks! I am lazy but really energetic at the same time, dosn't make sense does it? nope. Didn't think so. Anyway I kinda had to find some sort of inspiration, which took a while. Plus I had to think if a title.**

**I love music based stories, ONE of my favourites.**

**My other favourite type of stories are:**

**High school stories & Stories where they have magical powers!**

**I know! we can combine my fave types of stories and make a story about the pokemon characters who have magical powers, go to high school and enter a school music competition or something. I bet there is already a story like that though...who cares? one isn't enough!**

**-_- totally of topic. **

_**IMPORTANT:**_** Anyway, I won't tell you what any of the songs are in this chapter, the names won't get mentioned either...some of them might get mentioned. The first one to get the songs correct wins. The winner can get their own special main character in my story, sound good? awesome. OH! and you don't have to say the singer or band that sings the songs...you can if you want, but you don't have to, Just sayin'. You are allowed to search it on the net or whatever too. The character can be either Gary's band's manager or Leaf's band manager or maybe your character could be in Leaf's band since nobody knows the other two cause there is five people in Leaf's band and we only know Misty, Leaf and May, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT PART YOU'RE CHARACTER HAS TO PLAY!**

**WARNING: The story you are about to read contains Pearlshipping, Oldrivalshipping, The shipping for Paul and Misty (forgot the name and not going to search, i think it's farawayshipping or something) and Contestshipping. Just thought I'd let you know incase you don't like those shippings!**

**Also, I thought I could make a HUGE change and make Dawn a female verison of Andy Biersack...kind of, she'll still be herself but sometimes she might act like him or say something that Andy would say or has already said! She is also a ****rock music**** singer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, songs, things that Andy Biersack has said or anything else...I do own the names of the bands though...characters may completley be OOC or just slightly OOC, especially Dawn!**

**Chapter 1: Is it really you?**

**Dawn's POV**

_**Dawn: **__I cannot hide what's on my mind_

_I feel it burning deep inside_

_A passion crime to take what's mine_

_Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_No, not this time_

_So, take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_

_I choke on all they had to say_

_When worlds collide, What's left inside?_

_I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_No, not this time_

Loud music, flashing lights and the screaming crowd. This is the life. Friday night, we're on tour and lovin' it. Me and my band rockin' on stage is the best feeling I could ever have. Up here, I feel; appreciated, loved, and a few more other feelings that I can't put my finger on... oh well, besides, it's not about me. It's about our fans, our music. Time to finish this up.

_So, take your hand in mine it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice it's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Wild and running for one reason_

_They can't stop us from our freedom_

_(Wild and running for one reason_

_They can't stop us from our freedom)_

_Never gonna change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna stop us_

_No, not this time_

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die_

_This is a rebel love song_

The crowd fills the area with high-pitched screams and encores as I ended the song, then I spoke.

"Alright could you guys hold on for a minute, hold on. I want to thank you all for being here and hopefully you enjoyed it, cause I know I did. uhh...also I wanted to tell you guys that you can buy our new CD that actually won't be out until september so this is your chance. Uhhh...This song is called God bless you!"

_**Dawn:**__ We're all told that when we die_

_We leave to a better place_

_And all I know is what you left_

_A love I can't erase_

_All the same in love and war_

_Burn my name and ashes scorn_

_You left me with these broken lies_

_And I let you_

_I've got no more time for your goodbyes_

_So God Bless You_

_God Bless You_

_Shed those faded memories_

_This is your curtain call_

_I've had enough of sympathy_

_It's time to watch you fall_

_All the same in love and war_

_You left me with these broken lies_

_And I let you_

_Got no more time for your goodbyes_

_So God Bless You_

_So God Bless You_

_God Bless You_

_God Bless You_

_God Bless You_

_You left me with these broken lies_

_And I let you_

_Got no more time for your goodbyes_

_So God Bless You_

_You left me with these broken lies_

_And I let you_

_Got no more time for your goodbyes_

_So God Bless You_

_So God Bless You_

_God Bless You_

_God Bless You_

_God Bless You_

"Did you guys have fun out there? Me too. I'm going to give Danny the chance to choose the next song, kay? so what will it be Danny."

Danny decided to be a bit challenging and play a guitar solo from a song!

"Okay then...you guys know this song right?" I said into the microphone as they screamed the name of the song. I nodded agree-ing.

**Dawn: **_I heard a knock upon my door the other day _

_I opened it to find death staring in my face _

_The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates _

_Everywhere I go I drag the coffin just in case _

_My body's tremblin' sends shivers down my spine _

_Adrenaline kicks in, shifts into overdrive,_

_Your secrets keep you sick, your lies keep you alive _

_Snake eyes every single time, you roll with crooked dice _

_I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down _

_The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house _

_I wrestle with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt _

_Running from my past, I'm praying feet don't fail me now_

_I've lost my goddamn mind_

_It happens all the time_

_I can't believe I'm actually _

_Meant to be here_

_Trying to consume _

_The drug in me is you _

_And I'm so high on misery _

_Can't you see_

_I got these questions always running through my head _

_So many things that I would like to understand _

_If we are born to die and we all die to live _

_Then what's the point of living life if it just contradicts? _

_I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down _

_The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house _

_I wrestle with my thoughts I shook the hand of doubt _

_Running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now _

_I've lost my goddamn mind_

_It happens all the time_

_I can't believe I'm actually _

_Meant to be here_

_Trying to consume _

_The drug in me is you _

_And I'm so high on misery _

_Can't you see_

_I've lost _

_Myself _

_You tried to reach me but you just can't help me _

_So long _

_Goodbye _

_You tried to save me, it won't work this time_

_'Cause now _

_I've lost my fucking mind_

_And there's no fucking time_

_I can't believe I'm actually _

_Meant to be here_

_Trying to consume _

_The drug in me is you _

_And I'm so high on misery _

_Can't you see_

_Oh can't you see_

_Can't you see_

"Unfortuantely it's time to say our goodbyes! but hopefully we will get another chance to see you guys again, I enjoyed singing for you tonight!"

Once again the crowd erupted in cheers as my band and me left the stage giving the audience the devil horns symbol hand gesture.

I thanked my band mates for an awesome show before taking a step outside of our trailer. There; I met a few fans, signed stuff, pictures were took and even a video:

"can you please do lightning thunderstein?" ~ Fan #1

"no." ~ Dawn

"she doesn't do it without chance!" ~ Fan #2

"I don't do it without chance." ~ Dawn

"oh, oh, oh! one more favour! Can you call blade a noobcake?" ~ Fan #1

"I don't know what that means." ~ Dawn

"call him a noobcake, he always says it!" ~ fan #3

"You ready?" ~ Dawn

"yeah!" ~ Fan #2

"and he says that if you call him that he will punch you in the face!" ~ Fan #1

"Holy shit!" ~ Dawn

"he said he's gonna beat your ass so I was like..." ~ Fan #3

"Why are we making this video to someone who wants to beat my ass?" ~ Dawn

"Cause he can't beat your ass!" Fan #2

"I don't want to get involved in a fight with some kid called Blade! I refuse to start some fight with someone who wants to beat my ass...that's not what i'm about." ~ Dawn

"He's like, 13." ~ Fan #3

"There's plenty of people who want to beat me up for various reasons, I don't wan- I don't need..." ~ Dawn

"Awww, but we love you!" ~ Fan #1

"I don't need noobcake kid to come and try to beat my ass...I don't know, I-I'm sure he's a great guy. What's his name? Blaine?" ~ Dawn

"Blade." ~ Fan #1

"Blade?" ~ Dawn

"His parents named him after a video game!" ~ Fan #2

"Blade?...That's a badass name!" ~ Dawn

"I know right?" ~ Fan #3

"I wish my fucking name was blade...alright, well. Are you video-ing?" ~ Dawn

"yeah..." ~ Fan #2

"Blade, I don'- I don't know why i'm saying this, but apparentely you are a noobcake or something...and I dont mean anything bad about that cause I don't even, actually know what that means. It's not that I think that you can kick my ass cause I am almost entirely confident that that wouldn't happen, I dont even think we would even meet. and if we did i'm like 6'3 and i'm - i'm angry about everything all the time. so, I don't want to start a fight with you, so uhh..." ~ Dawn

"he raps! he raps!" ~ Fan #1

"well, Blade, I have one thing to say to you..." ~ Dawn

"you are a noobcake!" ~ Fan #3

"and that is...I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you rap and that...that your parents named you after a video game, I'm sorry you want to beat my ass. I'm sorry cause I'm a good person. I don't mean to hate on you. I don't even know you. However, in hand to hand combat, i don't even think that's going to happen so i'm no even worried about it." ~ Dawn

"and she's a ninja!" ~ Fan #2

"are you a ninja?" ~ Fan # 1

" no. I'm not a- I am not a ninja! I am just a girl who sings in a band. and even if you don't like my band I don't even mind. Honestly. There's plenty of people that do..." ~ Dawn

"we love your band!" ~ Fan #2

"thank you...hopefully you got everything you wanted out of this, you and me blade." ~ Dawn

That conversation was quite enjoyable. I love hanging out with fans before and after a concert, sometimes whenever a fan recognizes me in the streets somewhere.

"Hey Dawn? I got a call and we're starting our Hoenn Tour tomorrow, so you better start packing soon!"

"Thanks for the heads up Ronnie!"

Ronnie was one of the guitarists in my band and apparentley we are headed to Hoenn tomorrow so I better start getting ready. Currently, we are in the Johto region. Just finished a concert here in Saffron City. Awesome crowd, I just hope Hoenn is going to be the same...

"Don't worry about Dawn, they're gonna love you!"

"Ronnie! How did you...?"

Then he gave me a _'i know what you were thinking!' _face, I smiled at him, he was my best friend. Just like someone I used to know a few years ago...

**XOXOX**

**Leaf's POV**

Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" May squealed in excitement. May Maple. My chestnut brown haired, blue- eyed best friend. I told her the news and she over exaggurating a little...okay, maybe alot, But it is pretty exciting. I was acting calm on the outside with an amused smile on my face, but on the inside, I kept screaming until my head blew off. Although it didn't actually blow off.

"Hey Leaf!" Misty greeted gracefully walking down the cream- carpeted staircase. "What's up with Red?"

I turned to face her trying to keep myself from exploding "Fallen Without Surrender has invited May, you and me to go with them on tour with another band!" I tried to keep my face staright but Fallen Without Surrender was a _very_ popular band, we are huge fans ourselves and we have always wanted to meet them.

"No. Way." Her shocked face was priceless, just as I was about to laugh she asked me something "But, why us?"

This question caught my full attention. Misty was always the curious one so the question didn't surprise me, what surprised me was the fact that she didn't look all that excited.

"Hey Misty, you're looking a bit worried!" May asked calming down from her screaming.

"I know, sorry. It's just, what if they don't like us? The last thing I want is for Fallen Without Surrender to become our enemy..." She trailed. May and Me looked at her strangely, no-one hates Leaf Green!...and her band. No-one.

_'I kind of thought about myself instead of my friends for a moment there...woops :\'_

"Misty, you worry too much, besides, if they don't like us then they wouldn't be asking us to go on tour with them and another band! Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to my dear room and pack some things!" I said respectfully turning my back on them and running up stairs to my beloved bedroom. I crawled under my bed to drag out my favourite special occasion suitcase.

The suitcase was white with fancy green writing that said '_Leaf Green' _in the bottom left corner, the suitcase was mainly covered in a big picture of myself. I smiled at the picture, remembering when it was took.

_Flashback..._

_A 15 year-old Leaf with her two best friends, May and Misty, were wondering around after they had planned to visit the Kanto region some time soon and decided to buy special occasion suitcases. They all searched the town centre for a certain store._

_"There it is!" Shouted Misty dragging her friends behind her as she zoomed towards the store._

_They went their seperate ways in search of the perfect suitcase. It turns out they had all chosen the exact same plain white suitcase. Misty, Leaf and May dragged their suitcases to the counter and waited._

_"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the lady politely. The kindness made them all smile as Leaf spoke up._

_"umm...Hi, we would like to buy these suitcases and we were wondering if we could get them personalized?"_

_"Of course, come this way!" The lady commanded, all the girls quietly did as the lady said and followed her into some kind of room. The room was fairly big and had a few people designing things and stuff. _

_"What would you like to have on your suitcases?" The lady asked. Misty started to think for a moment until an idea popped into her head._

_"I would like my name in orange written in the bottom right corner and a picture of me...so then if it get's lost it would be easily returned."_

_"Good idea, Misty! I want the same, except I want my name in green but in the bottom left corner!"_

_"Hmm...I want my name in red and in the top right corner!"_

_Misty, May and Leaf had decided what they wanted as they were showed another room. It was all plain white with a very impressive camera sitting in the middle of the room._

_"Who first?" The lady asked, May shook her head meaning 'not me'. Leaf jumped in excitement as she raised her hand as if to say 'me, me, me, me!' _

_Leaf then ran in front of the camera and sat on a plain white cushion on the floor. she leaned back a bit and would have fallen if she hadn't placed her arms slightly behind her. Through the camera, it looked as if she had brought her shoulders up to her cheek to give off a cute pose. Her body wasn't facing the camera, it was facing to the side but her head had turned to face the camera, slightly tilted. Behind her was a fan that she turned on to make her hair flow softly, because of this, you could only see from the bottom of her eye brows to slightly above the chin. You could only see about half of her cheek though. As soon as she was ready, the nice lady clicked the button and the picture was took._

_Leaf stood up and walked to a black computer that showed what the picture looked like. It showed only the top of her head to the the middle of her throat which was mostly covered by her light brown hair. _

_Misty decided to go next since May was feeling slightly nervous. Leaf had suggested that she should let her hair down since Misty would look a lot better. Her hair was wavy and mermaid-like...She lay on her stomach the opposite way Leaf's body faced. Her head was slightly turned to face the camera and her hands were facing upwards for her chin to lean on. The fan softly pushed Misty's hair away from her face as she quickly closed her eyes to enjoy the cool breeze. She opened them up again and smiled for the picture. The button was pushed and the picture was took._

_Misty copied Leaf's actions and checked out her picture just as May scrambled towards the front of the camera. For some reason May felt herself calm down and started to feel really confident...she wasn't fond of getting her picture taken by herself was all. May did a different pose and stood up. Her right hand rested on her hip as the other formed a peace sign. She stuck her tongue out to give a playful look, her blue eyes were closed also. May's picture was took. _

_Eventually, all girls left the store, with their special occasion suitcases with their name and picture printed on them, quite satisfied._

_End of flashback..._

_'Good times, good times..'_ I thought to myself. Today, I went to my bed extra early so then I won't be all tired and lazy tomorrow when me and my band, Dark Praise Escape, meet them tomorrow.

**XOXOX**

**Dawn's POV**

Finally, we're here. I've been waiting for ages to get to Hoenn, it's a pretty exciting region, plus I meet up with Dark Paise Escape and Drowning Hate today.

All I know is that in Hoenn they're both popular and that will get more publicity so...I know of their music too, I have never interacted with them before though.

"Where are we going?" Asked Danny. He plays electric guitar in my band and always play fights and argues with Ronnie. The arguing is real but not the fights, they're what you call frenemies.

"Don't worry about it, Danny. Our manager should be here any minute now!" Replied Tommy, who also plays electric guitar. Our manager is awesome and he's the one who asked Dark Praise Escape and Drowning Hate to join us. I didn't find out until this morning, he said he called them yesterday.

Speaking of the devil, here he comes.

"Sorry guys. I'm a few minutes late, come on hop in. I'm taking you straight to the 02 Academy in LaRousse City!" He apologized. I forgave him and got into our trailer. that got here by boat. Me and my band got a plane here.

I watched some TV on the way there, trying to avoid Ronnie's and Danny's arguing. TV is always boring on the weekends so I decided to go to my room. That's right. I have my own bedroom in our trailer. The guys sleep in the bed's that are built in the walls. No, It's not becuase i'm a girl. I get my own room cause I'm the lead singer. I think Ronnie is the main back-up and the others do a bit of back-up but that's not the point i'm trying to make here.

It wasn't very long till we got there, we were still the first ones though. I leaned against the wall in the academy with my hands behind my head, eyes closed trying to rest a bit. Ronnie and Tommy went to grab something to eat while Freddie, our drummer, and danny went to do a bit of exploring. Our manager was at the counter doing some important stuff. I then hear the door slowly open, I open my left eye slightly to see if it was them. I was right. It was the two bands my Manager had invited. Just before I walk towards them, I fully open my eyes and guess who I see.

_'Leaf?!...Is it really you?...'_

**Okay! I don't know how many words this is but I think I've done plenty. Nothing interesting happened in this chapter, but it get's better...Dawn was **_**very **_**OOC i think, but no matter, she will most likely be in character next chapter, maybe. **

**Just incase, I'm re-posting this important note.**

_**IMPORTANT:**_** Anyway, I won't tell you what any of the songs are in this chapter, the names won't get mentioned either...some of them might get mentioned. The first one to get the songs correct wins. The winner can get their own special main character in my story, sound good? awesome. OH! and you don't have to say the singer or band that sings the songs...you can if you want, but you don't have to, Just sayin'. You are allowed to search it on the net or whatever too. The character can be either Gary's band's manager or Leaf's band manager or maybe your character could be in Leaf's band since nobody knows the other two cause there is five people in Leaf's band and we only know Misty, Leaf and May, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT PART YOU'RE CHARACTER HAS TO PLAY!**

**there are only three songs so it shouldn't be hard. Until next time :P**

**~XWhirlwindX~**


	2. Figuring it out

**Welcome to chapter 2 :D I apologize for the super duper late chapter :( My charger had stopped working and it was only until about last week when I got a new one, it works :D and I still had a whole bunch to write)**

**Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 2 - Figuring It Out**

**Leaf's POV**

Wow. This place is super awesome, no joke. The walls are really classy too with their white wallpaper and golden patterns running along the edges. Moving forward, I just stare at the buildings beauty and grace, but when I hear Misty and May gossiping about a girl standing against the wall, I instantly shoot my eyes over to her. They were right. Standing right there was a blue haired girl who opened her eyes to see my band, Drowning Hate and me stroll inside. I stare at the girl in utter shock.

_'Dawn?...no, it can't be!'_ I thought to myself. Who knew that she was thinking the same thing about me! Standing still, I waited as she made her way over to us.

"Hey beautiful! I was wonde-" There goes Gary again. He's such a flirt, I met him on the way here and he just so happens to be in the other band.

"So, you guys finally made it. I'm Dawn and it's really awesome to meet you all!" She greeted in pure excited. The grin clear on her face showed that she couldn't wait to get started. Just at that moment, my eyes spotted a cutie heading our way.

_'Is my makeup fine? What about my hair?...' _

"Hi, the name's Ronnnie, how's it goin'? Sorry for the short introduction but I have to find a mechanic to get my chocolate bar that's stuck in the dumbass vending machine over there. Later!"

So Ronnie is his name. I gotta remember that. Smiling after him I escape from the trance I was in before. Then, all of a sudden, an awkward silence creeps upon us.

...

...

..."Why is your hair blue?"

"Oh my God, May! You can't just ask people why their hair is blue!" I firmly told her, May can be _really _stupid most of the time. Sometimes I ask myself why she's my friend, But May is May, and that's exactly how I like it.

"Oh! I know, how about we do introductions!?" Misty suggested, that is a smart idea. This _is _Misty though, so obviously it's smart.

The smile on Dawn's face grew wider as if Misty's idea was the most fabulous, fantastic, amazing, awesome, perfect, magnifecent, great, sup- the list could go on- idea in the world!

"That's an idea I'd love to go through with." She replied. Making our way to Fallen Without Surrenders' room we sat in a circle and played a game of spin the bottle. This game worked differently though. Someone would spin the bottle and whoever it stopped at would have to introduce themselves while also saying a little about them. Then that person would spin the bottle and it goes on like that.

I purposely sat next to Ronnie pretending there was no space elsewhere. It's wierd how I listen to their music but I never could be bothered to check out the band. Now that I think about it I kind of regret it.

_'Ronnie and Leaf...Leaf and Ronnie...it sounds perfect.'_

**May's POV**

We all sat down comfortably as I raise my hand screaming "Oh! oh! ME! PICK ME!"

I love going first in games' cause it makes me feel special.

Nearly everyone anime-style sweatdropped at my childish actions. Dawn politely gave me the honours of going first.

"HEY EVERYONE! MY NAME'S MAY AND I RE-"

"MAY!" I stopped to look at my good friend Amelia Cleo "Maybe a teensie bit quieter, PLEASE!"

"I really like to shout and play games and eat and sleep and throw parties and talk.."

If you're wondering why I stopped talking, well it's because I noticed all the playful glares I was getting from everyone which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"I think i'll spin the bottle now." I whispered loudly-ish. If that even makes sense. You'll get used to it, nearly everything I say doesn't make sense. Everyone knows that and now yo do too dear reader.

The bottle came to a stop pointing at a black haired boy.

"Umm...hey, my name's Ash. My best friend ever is Kellyn and not _Gary_ because unlike _Gary, _Kellyn appreciates everything I do for him, he never bosses me around or treats me like a pile of poop or pretends to be my best friend so I would do him favours or blackmails me-"

"I've never blackmailed you!"

"Yesterday."

"That's not blackmail you retard!"

"Then tell me Gary, what it is then if you're so smart?"

"That is asking you to turn on the TV because you were already standing up!"

Everyone kept their eyes on the two arguing over what blackmail is. Misty just sweat-dropped "Okay guys that's enough." She softly demanded, no answer. "umm..Guys?" Trying to get their attention Misty started to get extremely annoyed

"GUYS! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, UNDERSTAND?!" She screamed.

Gary and Ash were silenced and they both did their absolute best not to breath loudly, not to move a single muscle, or say a single word as they quivered in fear. Wide eyes were shown to prove how scared they were of Misty.

_'wow...' _ They both thought.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I felt if I had kept going while I have writers' block this chapter would never be published :( **

**So yeah, Misty has a bit of a temper problem and hates being ignored. **

**i have another idea for a story. It goes like this:**

**Dawn is the school loner, she never talks to anyone and no-one talks to her either. Some could say she was an outcast. Until one day when the popular Leaf and May, from the popular group, decides to talk to her. From that day forward, their lives changed forever.**

**~XWhirlwindX~**


	3. An Interrupted Dream Come True

**I'm back with chapter 3! wooo!XD I don't have a lot to say, got nothing on my mind about anything except a special thanks to Only If It's 4 U for her huge amount of help :P thank you, I really appreciate it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 - An Interrupted Dream Come True**

**Gary's POV**

I never knew she had it in her. Misty I'm talking about by the way. Although she does look like the violent type now that I take a good look at her, well stare in other words. Could you blame me? She screamed right in our faces that I was too scared to take my eyes away from her. I think someone needs a bit of anger management.

"Thank you all for your attention." She said sweetly "I think that's enough introductions for now as I'm getting a bit tired, see? a bit of sleep should do it." Misty finished. Leaving the room she closed the door and you could just hear her footsteps leading to her room if you listened close enough.

As soon her door could be heard I let out the biggest sigh I have ever held in.

"Hopefully this time she'll wake up on the right side of it..." I mumbled, which got me a glare from May

"That's not a very nice thing to say." She whispered back. God, she's such a fruitcake.

I glanced at Leaf. She was walking out of the room with Ronnie, apparently going to take a quick walk about.

_'pfft...yeah right!Taking a walk..I highly doubt that.'_ Here comes Mr. Jealousy. Yeah, I got a teensie-weensie crush on Leaf. Please don't tell anyone I said that. Thanks, see it's not something I would like to admit but she is really attractive in my eyes, Ronnies' too. I hate him.

*Yawn* "I'm getting tired myself, it was a long plane ride. I'm gonna hit the bed." I lied stretching my arms to make it more life-like. As stupid as May is she comes up with "You probably shouldn't hit the bed, you should just sleep in it instead."

I sighed "right..." I noticed that Mays' comment earned a few laughs around the room. I didn't bother laugh, I was too focused on finding out what Leaf and Ronnie are _really_ upto.

I hid behind a wall as soon as I saw the two leave the building.

_'Where are they going huh?'_ I thought. I kept following them secretly. Maybe they _were_ just going for a walk.

**Leaf's POV**

This is a dream come true. Taking a peaceful walk around the beautiful, sparkling lake with Ronnie. He's so cute and kind. I wonder if he likes me back. Maybe, just maybe.

It started to get dark "Ronnie? I'm scared of the dark!" I lied "Can I hold your hand?"

Hopefully he'd say yes.

"Of course you can, I used to be scared of the dark, but that was when I was a kid though." Ronnie replied. I noticed a smile on his gorgeous face, seeing this made me smile too, It made me happy. Trying to take in all that was happening I heard a rustling noise that came from a tree. I carefully searched the area to make sure we didn't have any stalkers.

"What's up?" Ronnie asked me, his face and the sound of his voice shown a bit of confusion and worriedness ( Yes, I am aware that that isn't an actual word...I think).

my sheepish reply was "Nothing. nothing at all." with my hand behind my head. He gave me an unsure look but dropped it

"Kay then, if you say so..." I heard him mumbled. Making sure that he wasn't looking I slowly turned my head back to the area where I had heard the rustle just to make sure.

We continued our stroll and stopped on a small hill that was home to a magnificent cherry tree that had pink leaves gracefully surrounding it. I gazed at it in awe as the full moon was glowing behind it. Stars started to show off their glow and it was truly beautiful. Leaning against the tree we started to talk some more. There it was agan! That noise, the branches are snapping around me. It doesn't seem to be affecting Ronnie _'How come only I am aware of the mysterious noises?'_

Ronnie turned to me "Leaf, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah...The darkness is really getting to me. I keep thinking someone may be following us." I half lied. The first part was a lie but the rest was true.

He looked at me with a caring expression "Would it make you feel better if we went back?" I nodded in response as I take his hand helping me up. The whole way there he made me laugh so much that I forgot about the stalker that could possibly not even exist. Just then a frown was spread on my face as a certain _someone_ seperated me from my future boyfriend.

"Sorry to interrupt your little _date _but uhh...everyone was getting worried about you both and made me come look for you." The person said.

"You're all worrying for nothing Gary, we were just on our way back." Ronnie replied. I can just tell that he was trying to hide his sadness but obviously Gary either didn't notice or didn't care.

Somehow by the look on Gary's face I could tell that I would need to talk to him later and while I'm at it, I'll wipe that grin of off his big head! I hate him...so much.

* * *

"Bye Leaf, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ronnie said to me before leaving, I kept a soft smile on my pretty face until I made sure that Ronnie was out of sight. When he was gone my smile disappeared in less than a second as I stormed to Gary's room, currently where the boy had gone to.

I knocked on the door politely knowing that they were fragile. Drew opened the door and said "Sup'?"

I sighed inwardly "Where's the hedgehog?"

"Oh, you mean Gary right? He's in his room I think, come on in." He invited.

I stepped inside and I was in shock at how neat the place was. There wasn't a speck of dust.

"Nice isn't it? Cleaned it myself!" Drew announced sounding completely proud of himself. I rolled my eyes wondering if he was gay or something. I coughed at Drew to let him know that I he needed to show me which room was Gary's. Drew the idiot looked at me with raised eyebrows. I coughed again and again until he eventually got the message and took me to Gary's room door. _'Thank you!' _I prayed, worried that Drew would never of understood me.

"Why didn't you just say so."

"I shouldn't need to."

Drew left me alone as I knocked on Gary's door. No answer. I knocked again and still no answer. I knew he was in there and I could have just walked in but the door was locked. For about and two hours and a half I've been knocking on his dumb door and he just kept ignoring it. Eventually anger took over me, I hate being ignored because...well, that's a different story. My face was about as red as May's bandana and I seriously needed to let out some steam.

I kind of left the wrong time and place to do that cause I did a side kick on the door...breaking it into big chunks.

I was terrified of the consequences as I stared in panic not knowing what to say "Shit..." I mumbled.

"Hey Leaf! I heard a huge noise and I just had to find out what on earth was going o-..."


	4. Secrets and Consequences

**Sorry :'( no reason to why this chappie's late...Just proves how lazy I am. So as far as I remember, Leaf broke the door and she now has to face terrible consequences because unfortunately The Boss of the place that they're staying in isn't a nice person. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - Secrets and Consequences **

"...You broke the DOOR!?" Drew's jaw dropped and released some tears from his emerald eyes.

"SHHHH! Don't tell anyone! PLEASE!" She begged, letting out her own tears, "Wait...why are you upset about it? You're not the one who has to suffer the consequences!" Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, Leaf. Doors' have to look nice too." He said, acting as if it was obvious. It was now Leaf's turn to narrow her eyes.

She replied quietly under her breath "Of course...How could I have forgotten?!"

Drew made his way to Gary's door and collected all of the pieces as calmly and quietly as possible, making sure that he didn't freak out about the mess, and returned to his room to fix it.

"So, what now?" Leaf shouted out to him. She didn't get an asnwer but she said to herself that he's probably busy on making the door look 'nice' as he put it. "Actually, now that Gary's room door is opened..." She grinned.

Too bad for Leaf that she didn't have the same anger-ness as before, but she still went with it anyway.

"Why on earth did you ignore me before?!" Leaf growled. "Don't ignore me!" She tried. She could've cried if she wanted to, but she knew it wasn't going to help. Leaf stormed over to his bed, where he was lying, and smacked him across the face.

"HOLY SHIT!" He shouted. Leaf had smacked him so hard that he had fell of the other side of his bed and cracked his nose against the corner edge of his drawers, which were sharp-ish.

When Leaf realized what she had done, she rushed to Gary's side to make sure he was okay. She helped him up and called for a doctor, even though Gary said that it wasn't necessary.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor stepped outside the room, "Would you like to see him now?" He asked. Leaf quietly nodded with her head facing the white tiled floor. After she knew that herself and Gary were alone, she tip-toed to his bedside and sat on a chair that just happened to be there.

"So...How are you?" She asked. Her head kept telling her that he obviously wasn't okay, but her heart kept telling her that she needed to hear the words "I'm fine."

That's exactly what she heard, kind of "Well, you broke my door, smacked me across the face and broke my nose...so, to sum it all up, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Are you sure?" She asked. Technically she was encouraging him to tell her the truth, but it didn't work. All she got from him was either 'I'm fine' or 'don't worry about it' which made her feel extremely guilty.

"Look, Gary. I'm really sorry for everything, I-I-I just lost control of myself a-and..." She sniffled "I've ruined everything!"

Leaf brought her soft hands to her face and cried in them, Gary took this as his chance to prove that he was better than Ronnie. "Hey, would it make you feel better if we went for some ice-cream?" He asked "I know this awesome place."

Leaf's eyes grew bigger with a wide, happy smile to go with it. She loves ice-cream more than anything, especially strawberry. "THAT WOULD BE SO CO- ahem! I mean, that would be cool...when?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Leaf agreed "I'm gonna get some sleep now, so..."

She quietly stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. She stopped to turn the lights off so Gary could sleep too and just before she closed the door, she heard a faint "Sweet dreams." She returned it as she faced him before leaving.

Silently tip-toeing to her own room, she hummed a catchy tune with a smile.

"Where have you been?!" complained an impatient Amelia "Misty has been going on about sending a search party and getting the police to help look for you!"

"So?...I don't get what the problem is." she replied.

Amelia narrowed her eyes "Neither do I, but it's ME that had to deal with her annoying worried-ness!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, I'll go talk to her," Leaf said "Where is she?"

Amelia sighed "you're too late, she's already gone downstairs to the main office."

Leaf then widened her eyes in realization "Oh no..." she made a run for it and slid down banister for quickness. It wasn't until about 5 minutes later that she got to the bottom and see Misty talking to a couple of policemen about a missing girl.

"Who was this boy she was with? did he seem dangero-"

The policeman was interrupted "Sorry officers, but Misty here was over-reacting and I actually got back a while ago, and the boy I was with...he's amazing. Have'nt you ever been told not to judge a person by their looks!"

The policemen walked away and mumbled a quick "stupid kids..."

Leaf glared at them when she heard them but was soon glared at herself by Misty.

"Where have. you. been!?" she growled "I was worried sick! You could have DIED!"

Leaf went to her room, ignoring the red-head on her way. "Don't ignore me, Leaf Green!"

"Shut up, Misty! It's late and i'm tired." Yawned Leaf.

Leaf closed her door making sure not to break it "okay, don't break it...Speaking of which, I wonder if Drew finished fixing Gary's door..."

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

"...and done," Drew whispered "I'll try screw it back on the frame tomorrow."

He took his shirt off, he sleeps without one, and just went to bed with boxers on. He looked around making sure that no-one was watching and quickly pulled out a large, fluffy and soft brown bear to cuddle with. He always slept with it whenever he felt like he needed a hug or whenever he needed to get to sleep quicker, cause it hepled him alot.

This was the kind of thing that he needed to keep from everyone, because if it got out, he would be picked on for the remainder of his life. His friends would never let it go. Yeah, he could give up on Brownie, but poor Drew would be lost without it.

Incase you're wondering, Brownie is the name he gave it. He called it this because he loved brownies when he was 4, he got from his Grandma at that age for christmas and had it with him 24/7 since.

As Drew fell asleep with a smile, it soon went away by a horrible nightmare...nightmare for him anyway.

_'Good morning, Brownie' Drew said, but soon regretted it when he heard a voice._

_'Who are you talking to?' Drew recognized this voice as Gary, then that person walked through the door and looked at Drew strangely_

_'Why are you cuddling a giant teddy bear in bed?' he asked, forcing himself not to pee himself from laughter. Drew's face began to turn rose red as more people gathered in the room and started laughing and taking photos' of him. _

_He got up from the bed, before realizing that he was still in his boxers, grabbed a towel to hide himself and ran as fast as he could. Running deep into the forest, all he could think of was images of Gary, Ash, Kellyn, Leaf, Dawn, Ronnie, Amelia Cleo, Lilly Rose, Misty, Paul, everyone else plus a few strangers and...May all laughing at him, pretending to be him and do stupid imitations._

_The thought of May doing it to him hurt the most though...he didn't love or even like her for that matter, but it hurt...somehow. As he ran past a random TV shop in the forest the news was laughing about it too, there was even a picture of him and Brownie on a giant billboard saying 'DREW HAYDEN HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A TEDDY BEAR!'_

_This made him cringe and run even deeper into the forest, but then he stopped. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about it already, or was this the beginning of another bad dream. Well it didn't look like it._

_Drew saw a dark figure sitting at a tree, he decided to get a closer look. It was Brownie, looking lonely and sad with tears dripping from it's eyes._

_'It's alright...' Drew said to it, hoping to have someone to cry with from the embarrassment. Unfortunately for him, Brownie got up and pushed Drew to the floor_

_Brownie said to him 'Alright? You think it's gonna be alright!? you embarrassed and abandoned me! I have no-one to talk to, because if I go back to the city, everyone will laugh at me and tease me. Sure, I could talk to you...but don't depend on it. You're just a low-life mess who cares for nobody but yourself! Go back to the pile of trash that you eat from!' _

_Brownie kept throwing insults in Drew's face and soon, people from the city surrounded him, including his family and best friends. All of them joined in, all Drew could focus on is what they were saying to him. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't take it anymore, but he sat there in a pool of his own tears. Eventually, the amount of tears was big enough to drown yourself in. Everything was spinning and he started to pull his hair, wanting to be alone. He felt someone grab his head, he turned and he saw May...with a pair of scissors. Drew screamed as everyone held him still. He tried to get away before the scissors got anywhere near his hair. May started chopping away uncontrollably, Drew screaming and screaming but was stopped by a huge amount of tissue being forced in his mouth. A few minutes of pain and torture, May stopped, Drew barely had any hair left and to make things worse for him, this gave them something else to laugh at. He lay on his side all curled up, crying and shaking. Everybody's insults kept replaying in his head and after everyone tied him to a tree so he can rot to death, May stayed behind and said these last words 'Goodbye, Loser!'_

_Then she pushed his shoulder with her finger and before he knew it...he was falling down a dark well. All he could see was May laughing with an evil sound to it, everything got darker. He was still falling, but when he hit the bottom..._

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!..." Screamed Drew. Sweat was dripping from his head and his neck was also very sweaty. The very first thing Drew had done was feel his hair to make sure that it was a dream he had...more like a nightmare, for Drew. He let out a huge sigh and went for a quick shower to get rid of all the horrible, smelly sweat.

"That bear just doesn't work for me anymore..."He mumbled to himself, hoping that nobody happened to be awake and listening to his every word...which would just be creepy. He put the setting to warm and let the water pour down his skin, which he washed about 3 times before having a silent debate on which shampoo to use.

_'hmm...Herbal Essences; Blue, Pink or the purple?...' _He thought. Herbal Essences was the only shampoo there, so he had no choice, not that he hated it. He picked up the bottles and read them and as soon as he picked up the purple bottle he saw two other bottles. One of them being shampoo and the other, conditioner. Both were Herbal Essences and are Drew's favourite colour; Green.

"You, my friend, are the lucky winner!" He declared, even though it sounded stupid. Especially because he was talking to shampoo and conditioner bottles. He squirted a small-ish amount of shampoo on his hand and gently moisturized it all over his hair, following it up with water, to wash it out, obviously. He run his finges through his hair to make sure that it was all out and then grabbed the conditioner bottle. He repeated the process, but this time, he left the conditioner in his hair for a few minutes before washing it out.

He turned the water off and carefully stepped out of the shower, trying not to fall or anything. Drew dried his hair and body with a towel sice he couldn't use the hair-dryer incase he ended up waking everyone. He also changed his bed sheets, pillow and quilt covers because his sweat was on them too. He felt refreshed and satisfied. He chucked his teddy away thiking it would bring him more nightmares where his hair was chopped off and tried to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes in peace but was soon interrupted by the light turning on.

"Stupid light..." Drew said, getting up to turn it back off. He soon realized that it didn't turn on by itself. Someone was standing in his doorway.

Drew's eyes were open wide now as he spoke "May?..."

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Goodnight, May!"

"Night, Misty!" She replied. May wasn't going to sleep quite yet, she still had to beat her highscore on one of her favourite mini games on her favourite game; Super Mario 64.

Her job was seperate the red bob-ombs from the black bob-ombs by putting them in the right colour square; red ones going in the red square and the black ones going in the black square.

By putting a bob-omb in the right square defused the light, putting a bob-omb in the wrong square and it would blow up, which gave you a gameover.

The further you got into the mini game, the more bob-ombs would appear.

Also, you only have a certain amount of time to put a bob-omb in the right square before it blows up. Technically, you can't let it blow up, cause that wouldbe a gameover.

May's highscore was just over one hundred bob-ombs, about one hundred and six to e exact. She stayed up most of the night playing mini games on Super Mario 64, but eventually she got bored and grinned to herself. She, not long ago, bought a new game. It was the first Pokemon game yet.

"This is so exciting! I haven't gotten a chance to play it, so here I go." She said.

this game is for kids especially under the age of ten because they can't have their own Pokemon...well, now they can! It's a game where you can catch any Pokemon, including legendary. Unfortunately most known pokemon cannot be caught. May had a choice between Pokemon: Red or Pokemon: Blue. She chose red of course, since it's her favourite colour.

"Is that ?" May inwardly sighed, she read the text below 'Hello, My name is Prof. Oak' "It is!" She squealed, clicking the 'A' button on her old gameboy.

_"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!..."_

"huh?...Was that Drew?" She wondered. Throwing her Gameboy to the floor, she ran to the door, realized that she may have damaged the device, ran back to pick it up and checked everything to know for sure that it OK. Then she placed it on her red quilt telling it to 'stay' before face-palming herself for that ridiculous command.

She quickly paced the room telling herself that she's an idiot and such.

Remembering about Drew's scream, or atleast she thought it was his, she slowly dragged herself out of the room due to out-of-breath-ness.

By the time she got there, she heard a shower being turned off and peaked the main room door to see Drew walking back to his room with nothing but a pair of boxers on and a towel around his shoulders. Seeing his chest with still slightly wet hair made May blush, where Drew was walking past certainly caught her attention.

"Where the hell is Gary's door?" She said mentally, but put it to the side and targeted Drew's room and tip-toed towards it. She stood at in the doorway like some kind of crazy person who watches people sleep and turned on the light.

"Stupid light..." She heard him mumble. "May?..."

"Urm...hey?"

Drew suddenly looked terrified of her as certain images popped back into his head

he gulped and asked "You're not going t-to...cut..my precious hair, are you?"

"Why would I do that?...Anyway, I heard a scream through my wall and since your room is next to mine...uhh, I figured it was you." She said happily, with a hint of confusion at the beginning. She then noticed that Drew's fce expression changed from horror to embarrassement.

"Yeah, it was me. Just a nightmare is all." He said, trying to act all casual.

If May wasn't curious before, she certainly was now "So, what was your dream about?"

Drew shook his head, which May took as a 'no' as in 'I don't wanna tell you'

"are you sure? It might help..." She convinced, or at least she tried to.

_'She wants me to tell her, but that means I have to reveal my secret...She'll probably laugh at me and tell the others, like in my dream...I'll have to go into exile. Which means I have to pack some things...What do you pack when you go into exile, anyway?...uhgg this is so frustrating' _He thought.

"Drew...Just think of the consequences of not telling anyone...the nightmare won't go away, which will lead to not sleeping, which can lead to being CRAZY!"

_'Think of the consequences? I have been thinking of the consequences! I will have to go into EXILE! Which would lead to packing, which will lead to the 'What do you pack when you go into exile?' question, which will lead to hard thinking about what you need to pack and that will lead to being CRAZY!' _ He thought once again

Drew started to over think, and this wasn't good for his brain. Actually, the more he thought, the more everything started to go all blurry. He wobbled on his feet and when May asked him "Are you feeling okay?" all he heard was "aa www feee yyy?"

Then he just lost his sight all together as he collapsed to the ground. His last memory was seeing a figure, May, run towards him screaming.

"HELP! PLEASE, I NEED HELP!" May screamed as loud as she can go, hoping to have woken everyone from their beauty sleep. "Stay with me Drew...HELP!"

"MAY! WHAT THE HE- oh dear...He thought too much right?"

**Okay, this chapter didn't turn out as well as I had hoped :\ OH WELL! either way...SO;**

**Misty: has serious temper problems.**

**Gary: IS JEALOUS (and has a broken nose)**

**Drew: Has a fear of everyone finding out that he still sleeps with a teddy and he also can't think too much or he will faint...or something.**

**Leaf: Lucky that the Boss of the place that they're staying in didn't find out about the broken door...unless Drew doesn't put it back in time for him to see it.**

**yeah, so...I just want everyone to know that this WHOLE chapter wasn't planned out. I didn't plan for Leaf to break Gary's nose and I certainly DID NOT plan to have Drew sleep with a teddy ad have a creepy/weird nightmare about it and I LOVE YOU XD **

**I also know for certain that there will be mistakes because my keys are slightly stuck...you know when you press a button but the letter you typed doesn't appear for some weirdo reason? yeah that's what it is.**

**~XWhirlwindX~**


End file.
